


the one where a dwarf walks into a pie shop

by amosanguis



Series: unfinished [3]
Category: Pushing Daisies, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dwarf Disguised As Human, Gen, POV Outsider, Thranduil is Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: It’s a warm Monday when a tall, stocky man with a thick black beard walks into The Pie Hole.





	

It’s a warm Monday when a tall, stocky man with a thick black beard walks into The Pie Hole.  He settles himself on the stool and stares straight through Olive.

“Oh, it’s been a long time,” Ned says.  Olive notices the sudden change in his voice – how it loses its awkward edge, turning darker, almost _sultry_.  She turns, her brows furrowed as she looks at Ned.

Ned’s hands are behind his back, but he’s smirking as he slinks forward ( _and when did he learned how to do that?!_ ).

“I see you’ve taken to baking,” the stranger says.

“And I see you’ve gotten taller,” Ned says, he’s at the counter now and he’s leaning forward, “but you’ve yet to shave that horrible thing on your face.”

The stranger runs his hand over his beard and chuckles, says, “Bilbo likes it.  I don’t necessarily care if you do.”

Ned snorts before his eyes soften.  “And how is that old hobbit?”

“Frodo says that he’s doing well,” the stranger says, “but it should be soon.”

“I’m sorry,” Ned says.  “Even if I could help, Thorin—”

“—You would never reach him in time,” the stranger, Thorin, says, smiling sadly, “I know.”

“This may not be much consolation,” Ned says, turning away and grabbing a slice of pie to place in front of Thorin, “but this is on the house tonight.”

“Your generosity knows no bounds,” Thorin says, a half-smirk on his face as if he were telling a particularly clever joke.

“I’m getting better,” Ned says, sounding affronted as he leans his hip against the counter and crosses his arms.

Thorin takes a bite of the pie – his face scrunching up before he asks a question in a language Olive has never heard before filled with sharp consonants.  Ned answers him in the same language, waving a hand around.

 


End file.
